At Second Sight
by shattered
Summary: A description of how one girl fell in love with one boy. 1xR


Title: At Second (Sight)

Author: shattered

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's that simple.

AN:  Hope you enjoy.

Summery:  A description of how one girl fell in love with one boy. 1xR

At Second (Sight)

            My best friend would have people believe that I fell in love, or developed an unhealthy obsession as her boyfriend would argue, at first sight.

            I didn't.  Not at first sight … at second.  Well?  Do you blame me?  In all honesty my first meeting with him was… dream-like.  It was so late and I was tired, my mind was not as sharp as usual, my perceptions slightly off.  Which was probably the only reason I ran down to that beach at all.  Oh, well.

            The first thing that struck me that night was that horrid, garish, gold space suit _thing _that he was wearing.  The next was the blood staining the side of the suit, revealed by the arm he kept up to shield his face.  The only other things to notice of him that night were the glimmer of deep eyes, dark hair, and pale skin; not really all that much to go on, hun?

            Then the next day there was a new boy at our school, and new students _always _attract attention in the middle of the year.  So, I watched him, as did about a hundred other girls and nearly as many boys, there's something about him… for a soldier that hides in anonymity he certainly turns a lot of heads, sometimes it's hard not to look at him… if you even know that he's in the room, and there was something in the new boy's posture that struck me as familiar.  It wasn't until I heard him speak that I was able to put two and two together.  There was no mistaking that voice, a monotone that somehow still managed to express arrogance… and anger… and sorrow.

            It would be totally accurate to say that his voice is what drew me to him at first, wanting to hear more of it, always more.  It was as I approached him that I began to notice more.  He's not very big, granted none of the pilots are big, not the way my brother is big anyway, but still, and he seemed so… delicate, not fragile, never that, but with small bones and fine features he seemed that way at first.  But then again he has a way of standing so that even though he is the same height as the others, well except Trowa, he always appears smaller than them.  And his hair, which I had noticed as dark the night before, was clearly _very _dark brown.  As for it's cut, it was too long to be short and to short to be long, was longish and messy which normally, i.e.: on any other boy I would have found it totally unappealing, a turn off even, on him just made me want to finger comb it into some semblance of order.  It looked so soft, and I know now that it really is that soft and so clean.  But it hide his face when he angled it right, as much a barrier as his hand the night before.

            And as I was in the processes of pondering that he turned towards me and my gaze locked on his eyes.  Such amazing eyes, like space seen through a shuttle window, so vast and dark and cold, but not without flashes of light, of warmth, of emotion, burning in his eyes like stars going super nova.  I love his eyes.  Granted I love almost everything about him so that's not really a surprise.

            But it wasn't any of the traits that I just mentioned that made me follow him around like a desperate sycophant.  It wasn't that he had torn up the invitation to my birthday party, though that hurt, a little bit… maybe more than a little bit.  It was… how do I explain this?  He brushed away my tears and there was something in that action, in that touch… his touch.  Then to compound it he saved me.  And he… he danced with me.  He danced with me and it made my day.  And it seemed that just seeing him, speaking to him, getting to hear that voice and see that hair and meet that gaze was enough to make the pain go away, to make each day bearable.  He kept me breathing just by looking at me, kept me smiling simply by talking.  He kept me alive, even though he said he was going to kill me.  And I fell deeper in love with each breath I took.

AN:  Trowa's the only one who got mentioned by name.  I didn't think any of the other names are needed but here they are anyway.  Relena's the narrator, it's from her point of view.  Heero's the boy she's talking about.  Hilde and Duo are the best friend and boyfriend respectively.

Please Review.


End file.
